Complications of Love
by inufan1369
Summary: Just a bunch of fluff with Yuki&Shuichi, Ryuichi&Tatsuha, and Hiro&Suguru. PLEASE REVIEW! It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey, guys! This is yet another fanfic. I have two that are unfinished, but I just felt like doing this one. Hope that's okay. Well, I really think you all will enjoy this one...well, if you like mushy, gushy, emo stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

**This is a Yuki&Shuichi, Tatsuha&Ryuichi, Hiro&Suguru fic. **

**Warning: There is lots of fluff. teehee.**

_Anything italicized is a song._

Chapter One

I don't really know how to tell you what I feel about you. The only time I feel like I can even remotely tell you of anything how I feel is when you sleep, when you are far, far away in sleep, every whisper is just a dream to you. I don't know why it has to be like this, why I have to keep everything hidden deep where not even myself can reach. As you lay beside me my only comfort is your light breathing on my neck as you snuggle close to me. Why do you stay with me? I'm so cold to you and I never show you any kind of compassion back. Yet, you stay with me. You seem to see right through my act: this big, tough guy, I-can-handle-anything act. I have never told you, but I appreciate it. I really do.

You amaze me.

_A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

It's been over three months since you went on tour across Japan with your band. I know it seems ridiculous, and I don't even know why I am admitting it to myself, but I am lonely without you. I know you are coming back, and real soon, but without you here, I don't have that comfort that puts me to sleep every night. I don't have those sweet little kisses on the nose and the goodnights whispers, or the sneak pecks on the lips just as I doze off.

_A thousand laughs have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same._

I have tried what I can to keep you off of my mind and focus on my work. You are on tour for crying out loud! You will be back. You will be back really soon. Why do I keep thinking about you this much? When you are here with me you annoy the mess out of me...okay, I will admit that a lot of times you are cute when you act stupid, but, geez, that smile of yours shouldn't be invading my thoughts every five seconds.

_But all the miles have seperate. They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

It's hard to sleep at night. It takes forever to fall asleep, and not soon enough to wake up. I want to be there when you arrive back home, back home with me in this bed so I can have my comfort back.

_I'm here without you, baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you, baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you, baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight it's only you and me. _

I snuggled close to your pillow that has now lost the scent of strawberries: the scent of your hair. It only heavied my heart more. I hated it when you went on tour because I was always reduced to this mess. I want to talk to you, but I know that your gun-freak manager doesn't allow you to take a cell phone with you on tour. Why? I wish I knew. But, you do have your laptop. An email would be the next best thing. I am writing the song that has been on my mind since you left:

------------------------------------

_Seemed to stop my breath_

_Me head on your chest_

_Waiting to cave in_

_From the bottom of my..._

_Hear your voice again_

_Can we dim the sun_

_And wonder where we've been_

_Maybe you and me _

_So, kiss me like you did_

_My heart stopped beating_

_Such a softer sin_

_I'm melting, I'm melting_

_In your eyes I've lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting in your eyes_

_Like my first time _

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me _

_Lay with me now_

_Never caught my breath_

_Every second I'm without you I'm a mess_

_Ever known each other_

_Trust these words are stones_

_Why cuts aren't healing_

_Learning how to love_

_I'm melting, I'm melting_

_In your eyes I've lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting in your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me _

_Lay with me now_

_You can stay and watch me fall_

_And of course I'll ask for help_

_Just stay with me now_

_We can take our hands off, stay in bed_

_Just make love, that's all_

_Just stay with me now_

_I'm melting, I'm melting_

_In your eyes I've lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_I'm melting in your eyes_

_Like my first time _

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me lay with me now_

_In your eyes, lets sleep til the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes, I'm melting in your eyes_

_Let's sleep til the sun burns out _

_I'm melting in your eyes..._

That's been on mind ever since you left, brat. Thanks a lot. Love, Yuki.

**(A/N): The songs I used were Here Without You--3 doors down and I Caught Fire--The Used. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

**Warning: Lots of fluff. teehee.**

_Italicized words are songs._

_**Bold and italicized are emails.**_

Chapter Two:

I got your email just now. I'm reading it I can't help but giggle and squirm in my seat of the tour bus, and feel my body heat rise. I love it when you sens me stuff like this. It was one of the ways you proved your love to me without really knowing what you were doing. I don't dare say a thing about it, though, because I know you would stop it in a heartbeat. And I don't want that. These little gestures were one of few and I wouldn't give them up for the world.

I am going to send one back to you, love.

-------------------------

_**Glad that I could help with something. Love more, Shuichi.**_

------------------------

AHHH, Hiro just threw a pillow at me. I will get him back...later though. Right now I want to see if you will reply to me.

And you did!

------------------------

_**Loser. Hurry and get back home. Love more, Yuki.**_

------------------------

Do you know how hard it is to hold back this girlish giggle that is about to escape my mouth. You make me feel all fuzzy when you do stuff like this. I like going on tour, because I get little emails like this from you. But, then again, I don't like tours because I am so far away from you for a long time.

------------------------

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one change, Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**'Cause you know, You know**_

_**I love you, I loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**_

_**Start breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

_**I miss you, Yuki. Love much much more, Shuichi.**_

-----------------------

It's dark now, around midnight, I guess. We have to make it to the coast my dusk. We are almost there, too. We can rest when we stop, or at least that is what Sakano-san has been telling us. Ah, it's doesn't matter because I am not sleepy anyways. Besides, who could sleep with Suguru and Hiro acting like idiots at the back of the bus. I don't even want to know what they are doing back there. It only makes me miss snuggling with you more.

Ah, I need to quit before I get depressed.

-----------------------

_**You just wish you could have lyrics like that. Well, if you miss me so much, then come back home. Love much more x's 5, Yuki.**_

-----------------------

Ah, you are so cute when you try to act non-chalant about things.

-----------------------

_**I'll be home soon. Love much more x's infinity, Shuichi.**_

----------------------

I wanted to be home now with you. When I do get home I can promise you that we won't be leaving the bedroom for a while! Oh, there I go being a dirty-minded freak again. Oh, well. I can't help it.

----------------------

_**Not soon enough. Love much more x's infinity + infinity, Yuki.**_

---------------------

I won't even hold back my smiles now. I may not be with you right now, but at least I still have my memories and my dreams to keep my busy...and those two idiots, Suguru and Hiro. They are having a pillow fight now. I want to join them.

---------------------

_**I love you, sweet dreams! **_

--------------------

Just two more concerts, love. Just two more. The one on the coast that we are going to right now, and our final one of the tour in Tokyo. You should come. It's going to be awesome! OW, stupid Hiro and his stupid pillow...


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): If I am confusing anyone with who I have narrating the chapter, please let me know. I try to put hints in the chapters to give you all clues as to who it is. But, if I am still confusing, let me know. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. :( Darn.**

_Italicized words are songs. _

Chapter 3:

I love my job. I really do. It's not just because I am sixteen and am in a widely popular band, but because **he** is there. Everyday I look forward to walking through the doors of N-G Productions just so I could be greeted by his gut wrenching smile. He's so perfect. Everything about him is just beautiful...his hair, his eyes, his voice, and his talent.

It's fun watching him when we are rehearsing. He's so natural with what his does, like it's a part of him. He plays that guitar like it was something a part of him. Hey, I guess it is a part of him. He loves it. I can tell. And I love seeing his eyes light up like they do every time he strikes a chord.

I know this is ridiculous, but sometimes I get jealous of Shuichi because he is so close to him. They are best friends, so it's expected. But, I want to be that close to him, too..but not as a best friend. Well, I guess for now I can accept that position, because I can't tell him how I feel. No, it would be too ackward. I am a co-worker, it wouldn't work out.

That's why depresses me so much. Because I CAN'T tell him anything about how I feel about, because I CAN'T acknowledge them, because I can only watch from afar that I sit and daydream like this. I may be young, but I know that this feeling is real. I don't know what he thinks about me, but I do know this...he is too good for me.

He's smart, handsome, popular and I am just there, you can say. I never had that many friends, and the ones I did were the outcasts like me. So, I never really got involved with "clicks" and "possies." I have always been too wrapped up in learning the keyboard and synthesiser to have time for friends. And I am a master at what I do. That's why Tohma chose me to be put into Bad Luck. I have to remember to thank Tohma sometime, because of him letting me into this band...I met **him**!

I don't regret falling for him, at all. What I do regret is that he will never know. Who knows, maybe someday in the mere future I will have the opportunity. But as for now, all I can do is sit back and watch. Time will take it's toll...eventually.

_I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now... There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound. _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I...I'm with you._

_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, is anybody here I know, 'cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home. It's a damn, cold night trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I...I'm with you._

_Oh, why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind. _

_It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I...I'm with you._

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I...I'm with you. I'm with you._

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I...I'm with you. I'm with you. I'm with you._

**(A/N): The song is I'm With You--Avril Lavigne. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Suguru: Do you have to beg people to review?**

**Me: YES!...Well...um...**

**Suguru: You sound desperate.**

**Me: I DO NOT!**

**Suguru: Anyways...please review so she doesn't drown herself in the toilet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Chapter 4. I hope I am not confusing anyone as the chapters go by. If I am, let me know. Until then, the fanfic must go on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

_Italicized words are songs._

Chapter 4:

There he goes, staring at me again. Not that I mind, it's just I wish I knew what was on his mind. Whenever I would catch his gaze he would stare back for a moment and then turn away. That saddens me, really. I don't like it when he is closed up like that. Usually he is very open with me, but there are those little moments that I know there is something that he hasn't told me.

We have been spending a lot of time together now that we are on tour. Now, I haven't quite considered him a best friend, yet. He and I are close, that's true, but I just can't get myself to call him a best friend. I guess, it's because I don't want him as a friend...

I want him for something more than that.

_Handsome_

_Tender _

_Soft_

_Why do you look right through me thinking, "No?"_

_I can't deny my feelings growing strong_

_I try to keep believeing, dreaming on_

_And everytime I see you I crave more_

_I want to pull you closer, closer, closer, closer_

_But you've left me feeling frozen_

Don't get me wrong, he's a really nice guy. I can tell him almost anything. He knows me almost as well as Shuichi does. Speaking of Shuichi, he has been so consumed in those lovey-dovey emails he and Eiri-san have been sending back and forth it is kind of hard to talk to him when I need to.

I need to talk to Shuichi about this situation, though. If he would get away from that stupid computer.

I love watching **him **play that sythesiser. He's so good at what he does. Sometimes I feel myself melt whenever I watch him mixing our music. It's amazing. He knows just what knobs to turn and what buttons to push to make it sound just right. He never ceases to amaze me.

Along with the keyboard/sythesiser, he is a master of the piano, too. He plays beautifully. He will bring a tear to your eye just listening to him play. I know this because there have been a couple of occasions where he had me bawling. Yes, the big shot guitarist cries.

I can still see him glancing at me. He's sitting on the seats across from me, throwing those cute little glances every now and then. He's so adorable when he does that. I still wish I knew what was on his mind. Well, there is only one way to find out.

"Hey, Suguru..." I whisper to him, half-hoping he wouldn't hear me, but he did.

He's looking over at me. "What is it?"

_Choking back emotion_

_I try to keep on hoping for a way_

_A reason for both of us to come in close\_

I pat the seat next to me. "Sit and talk with me. I'm bored."

His angel eyes lit up. He got up slowly and sat next to me. I smile at him lightly.

"What's on your mind?" I ask him.

He looks down and blushes. "N-nothing much, really."

"Oh. Well, I will tell you what's on my mind."

He looks over to me. "What's on your mind, Nakano Hiroshi?"

"You are."

I laugh because of the shade of red his face turns. He looks so adorable.

"I-I..am...??"

I nod. "Yeah." I look out the window beside me. "You are an amazing person, you know."

"I-I-I...am???!"

"Yep."

I turn to him and give him one of my million dollar smiles and took hold of his hand. I could almost feel him melt in my grasp. We hold hands for the rest of the ride, hearing nothing except the persistant giggling of Shuichi a few rows ahead. He must be sending more of those emails to Eiri-san. Ah, who cares. I'm content.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Chapter 5. I thought the past chapters were really sweet! PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think about this.**

_Italicized words are songs. _

Chapter 5:

I am so sick of hearing that he is too old for me, that he is a big superstar and it would never work. Sick of it! So what if he is a 31 year old rock star with many loyal fans and loved ones and I am just a 16 year old monk with no life at all. So what? That shouldn't matter, right?

At first, I thought my attraction to him was just because I idolized him. But, that's not it at all. I love him. Maybe it was just blanketed because I never met him before, but now that I know him, I know even more that I love him.

We talk a lot, him and I do. He calls me almost everyday. Sometimes he asks me to go to the movies or the zoo with him. Do I ever deny him? Heck no! There have been several occasions where I left work just to go be with him. Mind you, I got a good yelling at from the old geezer of a father of mine, but I don't care.

All that matters is that I get to spend time with him, even if he doesn't feel for me the same as I feel for him. Well, I don't really know for sure if he doesn't think of me the same as I think of him. I haven't talked to him or anyone else about it. I am too scared. I don't want to know the truth. Well, in a way I do, because what if it turns out to be just what I wanted...but what if it doesn't? I can't face that kind of truth if it means I am going to get hurt in the end. It hurts enough as is it, knowing that I can't tell him how I feel.

Wow, he is so clingy. Hey, don't get me wrong, I love it! He's a lot like Shuichi, in a way. Heee hee (my evil laugh) I wouldn't mind to have a round with Shuichi, but my brother would kill me... Okay, okay, I am getting my mind astray from...nevermind. I don't even know if it is worth worrying over. Aniki always tells me I need to get over myself. For what? Get over myself for being in love? That's a little cruel to myself.

Maybe he's right, though. Who knows. Ah, I guess as long as I get to be good friends with him... He can always be in my dreams. Always. He is now. Always.

Ah, there goes my phone.

"Mushi mushi, Tatsuha here."

"Tats-kun!!!!! HI HI!!! How are you?!"

It's him. SQUEEL

"Hey, yourself, Ryu-chan. I am good. What about you?"

"Fine and dandy as always, Tats-kun, na no da!"

"That's good. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight. It's just me this time, I promise!"

Usually when he asks me to go to dinner with him he brings Shuichi along. Not that I mind, because I don't (insert evil laugh).

"Just you tonight, huh? Well, sure, Ryu-chan, you know I can never turn down an offer from you."

"YAY! I'll be there to pick you up in an hour. Okay, Tats-kun, na no?"

"Sounds good. See ya then."

"Bye bye, na no da."

I love going to dinner with him. It's fun watching him play "Straw Wars", he remade version of Star Wars, only with straws. It's funny. He looks so happy and so silly when he does it. How can someone like him be so childish, but so sexy at the same time?

I also love watching him eat ice cream. He loves the stuff. It's so cute how he gets it all over himself, and how he looks up at me and blushes when he catches me staring at him, and how he says, "I like ice cream..", then returning to make a mess of his face with the sticky, diabetic coma concoction.

He's so cool... I better go get ready. He will be here soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Chapter 6. Don't worry, this isn't going to end here. I don't know what I want to do exactly, as in make a story, or just leave it as I have it. Hmm...I don't know. haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. **

_Italicized words are songs._

Chapter 6:

First off, I think I need to get this clear...my happy-go-lucky, childish facade I put on...it's a lie...sort of. Don't get me wrong, I love being like that, all childish and giddy. I love it. But, lately it's become more of a mask, so people don't realize that anything is wrong. I am glad that I went off to America and got into acting, because if I hadn't...this act I put on would bomb.

Shuichi can tell something's wrong, but that's only because he is a lot like me. He does that act to mask what is really on his mind..sometimes. Same with me. At times it is natural, just because I am in a good mood. Others, it's because something is depressing me and I don't want anyone to know about it.

Shuichi isn't the only one who can see it, either. Tatsuha can, too. Ooh, Tatsuha, if you only knew what the real reason was... I can't tell him what's on my mind. I'm scared to tell him. I love the kid. He just...I don't know how to explain it. He makes me tingly, he makes me smile, he makes me happy. But, I don't know if it would work. I know he likes me, but I guess only because I am famous and I am a friend.

So, to tell him how I feel would ruin what we have. If I lost Tatsuha my whole world would come crashing down. My music helps with my feelings a lot because I really do put my heart into it. But, the feelings don't go away. I keep telling myself I will end up happier if I just give myself time. Ha, right. So far I have only gotten worse.

I'm going to dinner with him tonight. In fact, I am on my way to get him right now. I decided to walk, to try and clear my head. I needed to be happy when I met up with him. I knew it wouldn't be any problem because as soon as I look at him I get happy. I can feel myself shiver with anticipation now.

I'll tell him one day, how I feel. One day. But, I can't right now. Maybe I can get Shuichi to tell him. He and Tatsuha seem to be close, since Shuichi is with Tats-kun's brother. I will try and call him after dinner. I have to get this burden off my chest. I'm tired because of it. I haven't slept well because of it. I'm a wreck because of it.

But, wait, Shuichi is on tour right now. K-san doesn't allow cell phones on tour because he thinks it distracts everyone. It's ridiculous, but he just wants the band to keep their mind and hearts on task. Shuichi should have his laptop, though. Maybe I will send him and email. Shuichi will know what to do. He always knows the answers when I go to him with a problem.

I'm at Tatsuha's door now. There goes my smile, working itself on my face. He opened the door. I melted at catching his eyes. He's beautiful.

"Ready, Ryu-chan?"

"Always, Tats-kun."

I feel natural taking hold of his arm, and he doesn't fight me off. My goofy grin just keeps spreading on my face. I feel good. At least, I do now. I will regret it later tonight when that loneliness and regret comes back. I love you, Tats-kun. I wish you could read minds...


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Chapter 7! I've decided to keep it going just liked I had it before, except I am going to combine them now, and I might add some more people in here as it goes. Like, in this chapter it's going to be Eiri, Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru, and basically about the last concert in Tokyo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. **

_Italicized words are songs._

Chapter 7:

Yuki's POV:

This is your last concert of the tour. Finally! I was beginning to think that you would never be coming back home. I can't believe that I am admitting things like this. Ah, who cares. I can't deny myself. That's what I don't like, sometimes. How I can't deny myself, anymore. You brat have really gotten ahold of my heart and taken it as your own. You really do. It's annoying. But, it feels good all the same. I don't want you to leave. I don't. I just don't want to go back like I was before, so vulnerable, only to have myself getting hurt again.

Nah, that won't happen with you. I know that. You assured me that. It's me that hurts you. Well, maybe one day I will stop that. Sometimes, I really can't help myself. It's not my fault. It's just the way I am. It takes so little to please you, and the little things that do are the hardest things I have ever faced. It sucks.

Ah, I see you up there on that stage. You look great. You always look great. You move so perfectly with the music. It's amazing. You're amazing. I now know why Sakano praises you so much. You have gotten really good since you started in the music world. You really know how to please a crowd. These concert things, they aren't so bad. I might have to remind myself to come to more. It might be good for me, just to see you perform. Because you are just so perfect on that stage. Like you and the spotlight were meant to be.

I'm going to see you after your performance.

Shuichi's POV:

When I saw you out there in the crowd I never felt happier. I hadn't expected you to come. But you did, and I am going to put on my best performance just for you...

And my oh me!! What a performance we did! I have never seen Hiro tear up his guitar like he did tonight, and I am sure Suguru's poor keyboards have a few short circuits now. It was amazing. We left this show with a bang! AND I SAW YOU SMILE AT ME, LOVE! I don't know if you knew I saw it or not, but it was beautiful. I hope to see it more often.

Ah, I can't wait to get home to you! I am exhausted...but the thought of being in your arms again after three months is enough to keep me going.

Thing is, you are waiting for me backstage. How you got there I don't know, but you did. I run into your arms.

"I missed you so much, Yuki!"

"I missed you, too, Shu."

Hiro's POV:

Wow. That's all I can say. We really hit it off this time. And I was suprised at how much vigor I had in myself. I really put my heart into this concert. I wanted to impress him. And I guess I did because he started trying to compete with me. It was fun. Best concert we have ever had. Shuichi even did great. He was awesome. He really put on a good show. We all helped out. Together I think we made it a success. Of course, you can't Shuichi that. He's so selfless he will put it all on Suguru and me.

I can still feel Suguru's hand in mine. We hold hands a lot now. Well, we do on the bus. When we aren't we are too busy being surrounded by make-up artists, photographers, and an assortment of other people. Being famous is hard work. Real hard. But, with him, it's all worth it.

He is smiling at me. That pretty smile. Heh, I better go see if he wants something, because he sure looks hopeful.

Suguru's POV:

I don't know why I have this goofy grin on my face. Of course, I am happy because we did so well at the concert, but I don't know...I guess, seeing Hiro so happy made me smile. I was half-hoping he would approach me. I guess, he can read my face because here is walking towards me.

I can't get my heart to stop pounding. He seems to be moving in slow motion...

"Great job tonight, Su." he said, smiling that million dollar smile.

"Thanks. You were awesome yourself."

"Ah, don't flatter me."

I can help but smile. He's too...special to me.


End file.
